


Mystrade Valentines Day

by MistressMycroft



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Both lovers have plans for the other, some work out while others do not go as planned. It all works out in the end though.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Mystrade Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/gifts).



Mycroft had been working long, hard hours all week. He was looking forward to surprising his love with a private dinner at their favorite restaurant. Mycroft called Greg to make sure he was going to be home and ready to go out by the time Mycroft got home.

“I’m sorry, Myc. I just landed a case…captain won’t let me hand this one off.” Greg sighed.  
“Of course, love. I understand.” Mycroft replied disappointed.  
“I’ll be home as soon as I can. I promise to make it up to you. I’ll see you soon.” Greg said softly.  
“Alright. I shall see you soon.” Mycroft replied before hanging up.

Mycroft proceeded to cancel their dinner plans and just head home. He could work from his office there until Greg got home. When he arrived the house was dark, except for light coming from the fireplace in the living room. Mycroft frowned. He hadn’t lit the fireplace before going to work, and Greg had left before him. Mycroft proceeded with caution. On the coffee table was a bottle of champagne on ice and two glasses. Mycroft set his briefcase down. He noticed a note on the table in Greg’s handwriting.  
‘Myc. I love you. Pour yourself a drink while you wait for the dinner I ordered, and turn on the sound system.’-Greg.

Mycroft looked surprised. he turned on the sound system to find their song playing. His heart swelled. “Gregory.” He whispered to himself.  
“Happy Valentines Day, Myc.” Greg walked out of the shadows.  
“You never had a case, did you?” Mycroft smiled.  
“Well, sort of. We just wrapped up when I called you. Sally was going to take care of the paperwork so I could come home to you. Anthea helped me set this up, just in case I was late.” Greg smiled.

Mycroft walked to Greg an pulled him into his arms. “I love you.” He kissed Greg.  
Greg caressed Mycroft’s cheek as they kissed, before stepping back when the doorbell rang. “Dinner.”  
Mycroft nodded. While Greg retrieved their dinner, Mycroft poured the champagne.  
“Here we are.” Greg set the bags down on the coffee table. “Your favorite.”  
“Chinese…I was going to take us to that steak house you like.” Mycroft said softly.  
“I know, Anthea told me. But I really wanted to surprise you…You’ve been working so hard lately…you deserve a break.”

Mycroft nodded. “I couldn’t have asked for a better husband.”  
Greg looked at him confused, until Mycroft dropped to one knee and pulled out a little black box. “Oh, Myc…”  
Mycroft opened the box. “Will you marry me?”  
Greg nodded and dropped to his knees to kiss Mycroft soundly. “Yes!” He mumbled against the other man’s lips.  
Mycroft smiled and pulled back in order to slip the ring onto Greg’s finger.

“It’s perfect.” Greg grinned.  
“I love you, Gregory…More than anything in the world. I want to grow old with you.” Mycroft replied.  
“I’d like that.” Greg nodded and kissed him again.


End file.
